12 Months (Aruani)
by AngeOfficial-FanFics
Summary: One day when Armin crashes into Annie and drops his school items along with hers, he feels sorry and hurries to pick up their stuff but as he does so, he ends up shuffling the notebooks, mixing them up.
1. Intoduction: Armin

div data-p-id="0d47935ae167a0fb6f12b8ff33b32262"strongAnnie:/strong/div  
div data-p-id="202f8940c6cc293ac9ab93c61fcf3965"Every time when I looked into his eyes, they were cold. The way he spoke always sounded as if someone was going to murder him. He never bothered to make any more friends other than Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, yet he neglected them like they were helpless street mutts begging for attention. This wasn't like him, A few years back when we were around the age 10, this boy was an explosion of joy, like he lived in some sort of fantasy that was soon conquered by darkness over the years. What was wrong with him? How could someone so euphoric and pleasing become dreary and grim? This was riveting to me, I wanted to get to know him better but how? That's when we accidentally exchanged notebooks./div 


	2. His Private Journal

6:58...6:59...7:00

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

"Ugh another stupid alarm, another useless day" I harshly sighed, not wanting to leave my cozy, warm mattress. Every morning was like, my boisterous alarm would wake me up and suck me out of my dream before I'd get the chance to experience it.

I swiped my hand across my forehead and tucked my short bangs behind my ear. "Damn I hate Friday mornings" I mumbled as I slid my legs on the edge of my bed and put on my fur slippers.

It only took me a solid twenty minutes to brush my teeth, style my hair into my signature bun and clad myself with a black shirt that had words written in white on it saying "Go to hell," covered up by a burgundy colored cardigan with pale blue jeans and coffee brown boots. And I was off to school

I Tugged out my midnight blue ears buds out of my pocket and plugged them into my phone, I played the song "sleep alone" by two door cinema club. I went with the beat by slightly strutting on the sidewalk but I didn't want the public to think that I was weird and began to mouth the words instead piece by piece

" _He sleeps alone,_  
 _He needs no army where he's headed cause he knows_  
 _That they're just ghost_  
 _And they can't hurt him if he can see them_  
 _And I may go_  
 _To places I have never been to just to find_  
 _The deepest desires in my mind"_

The song ended right on time when I spotted my bestie, Mina Carolina and her boyfriend Marco bodt laughing it up by the school

"Oh look, there's Annie" Mina waved at me with a grand smile

I attempted to crack a smile but it was no use, I'm not that kind of person. Marco then looked over at me and gave me a thumbs up sign. Giving Mina a quick peck on the lips then left to catch up to Jean

'Love is so overrated' I thought as soon I stood adjacent to her

"So Annie, has there been any special boy wondering inside that hard skull of yours?" the girl with pig tails was quite inquisitive

"Nope, not even a random face" I responded bordly

We began to walk onto high school grounds, talking about the homework that was assigned to us yesterday to complete

"Did you finish Mr. Shultz biology homework?" she asked which I totally forgot

"I don't think so" I sighed, I never really paid attention in that class, only when we would dissect stuff

"Well you don't have to worried, I finished mine so I can let you borrow it" she offered

"Sure that's cool" I simply spoke out (Inside: Mina you're my savior!)

As we walked faster to our first hour which was math with Mr. Ginn, some imbecile coming from the opposite direction crashed into my shoulder and dropped my things along with his.

"Wow, I apologize this was fault" he rapidly said while gathering all of his fallen notebooks

"No duh!" I tried hard to keep myself from knocking this kid out and remain calm

"Here you are, your stuff. I got to go, bye" his bob-cut, bright blond hair didn't let me capture his face as he left off, he seemed to be in a hurry but whatever

I shoved all my items into my messenger bag and sped walked to class, leaving Mina running to me. When we finally arrived, Mr. Ginn ordered us to take out our math notebooks but as I reached to grab it, something was wrong, it said "Private Journal" with the name Armin Arlert written on the bottom

Great, he has my math notebook and I have his diary.


	3. Remember Me?

"You have to be kidding me" I ruthlessly whispered while rummaging through my bag but here was no sign of my mathematics notebook.

"Miss Leonhardt, is there something wrong?" Mr. Ginn strictly spoke to me, turning his back to the chalkboard.

"May I go to the restroom?" I requested, giving him my sub-zero glare.

He looked at me with an alarmed expression; my provoked appearances never seemed to fail me, then lastly, he sighed and gave me his consent to go to the lavatory.

Excusing myself from the desk, I paced out the door. The real reason for my justification was to go find that "idiot boy" and retrieve my things from him but first I needed to find him

I looked side-to-side throughout the hallway in search for that yellow headed boy but nothing, until I pasted by the principles office, I saw him.

"What is he doing in there?" I questioned myself, slowly peaking through the wooden doors window to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"So how you been Armin?" a man with light blonde hair and blues eyes, greeted.

"Nothing much, just a regular day I guess." the boy with the bob cut responsed, distracting himself by playing around with a #2 pencil on the desk that separated him from Mr. Smith

"That's normal. Do you still hang around with your friends, Mikasa and Eren?" the broad man question

"Who needs friends..." the 15 year old trailed off

"You can keep drifting away Armin. Just because of your condition-"

"WHAT ABOUT MY CONDITION!" Armin roared towards Erwin as he stood up and smashed his palms against the metal desk. "You don't understand, and you never will"

My jaw slightly cracked open as I saw the drama going on in the principles office and felt the tension closing in. I wonder what condition they were talking about.

"I just want you to be happy, to live freely" Mr. Smith tried to cool down the angered boy

"Yeah, like that's going to happen" he rolled his eyes at schools commander. "I have to go or else I'm going to be late, see you later"  
The stubborn boy slung his bag behind his back and headed towards the door. I hurriedly grabbed the strap of my messenger bag to make a quick getaway but what I didn't realize was that the stitching got caught in a splinter of the wooden door, in that moment, my leather carrier ripped open.

"God damn it" I cursed right when the blond boy walked out into the hallway

"Hey, is that my journal!?" He fiercely interrogate

Without thinking, I grasped his notebook and sprinted down the hallway, passing door after door until I couldn't hear the tapping footsteps of the converse he was wearing. He was done chasing me.

As I made it outside by the field, I took a break to fix my bun since a couple pins went out of place during the run. When I removed the hair pieces out of my bleach, blond locks, I heard crushing grass coming my direction. With my warrior like instincts kicking in, I turned around and collided the tip of my foot with the person's patella, eventually knocking them down.

"Ahhh! What hell Annie?" he yelled, hiding his face to the ground

"You again? And how do you know my name?" there was a touch of anger in my tone.

"Because we were friends 5 years ago. Now can I have my journal?"

When the boy turned to glare at me, my heart stopped and my eyes widened. There wasn't a trace of rage in his look, instead there was a lonely and terrified aura in his beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

I can't describe it thoroughly but it was something I could relate to.

"Then how come I can't remember you?" I asked

"I don't know and I really don't care" he attempted to snatch the diary out of my grip but ended up missing and hit the ground once again

"You have something that belongs to me" I looked down at him

"Go ahead, take my bag. Just give me my journal, please" he whimpered, throwing his bag at my feet

I handed him his precious notebook, which he aggressively yanked out of my hand.

"I see you haven't changed, Annie..." he gave me one last glance and left

Something about this boy intrigued in a way, his unknown personality fed my curiosity.

I wanted to know Armin Arlert.


	4. Go away or Stay

When I made it back to class, I didn't realize time had past so quickly, it literately felt like I was gone for five minutes. The whole classroom wouldn't dare to look at me but the teacher seemed to be disappointed.

"Annie, I would like to see you after class" His dispirited tone echo through the hushed students.

At last the lunch bell rang and I was finally dismissed from class after Mr. Ginn scolded me for taking so long in the bathroom, he warned me if I ever did that again he would write me up for ditching...But I didn't care. I walked out the room only find Mina waiting for me.

"Why did he get mad at you this time?" She asked as she held on tightly to the black straps of her baby blue backpack.

"Weren't you there?" I dimly questioned, looking over at her. We did have the same periods.

"No, minutes after you left, I got a severe headache and went to the nurse for the rest of the hour" She sincerely explained.

"oh"

As we neared closer to the lunch room, a certain freckled boy crept up behind Mina, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hello my little piglet, guess who?" the raven haired male nuzzle his nose against the side of her neck.

"Is it my little dalmatian, love? Mina giggled her responded back to her soulmate. Swiftly, she turned around only to meet Marco's lips.

"Get a room you two" Jean jokingly remarked.

All of them laughed at the comment besides me, I guess my senses were forbidden to work that way. Sometimes I even wonder if I'm really human at all, that's when I saw him, his bright yellow hair and nerdy wardrobe.

"Hey Mina, I'll catch up with you later..." I informed my friend and walked away to catch up with Armin.

"Oh, Alright" she waved a temporarily goodbye

I follow the boy but he seemed to lead me to the back of the cafeteria building, a little weird if you ask me. There, I noticed a little wooden table that was surrounded by blooming blossom trees, he sat down and took out his lunch. I took in a deep breath and ambled over to him.

"Have you come back to steal my lunch too?" Armin spoke in a hostile tone and gave me his sharp glare.

"Mind if I sit with you? I asked in a mannered voice.

"No, I want to be alone!" he retorted as he took a bit of his bacon sandwich.

"You said we were friends"

"You don't even remember" he kept snapping.

"Well you can't force me to go away" I slammed my hand on the wooden picnic table

"Correct, and you can't force me to stay" Armin quickly got up, stuffed his lunch in his bag but right when he was about to take off, a sudden impulse shot in my arm and caused me to grab his elbow firmly. He looked back at me with big eyes when he saw my face darken.

"I-I'm sorry I can't remember our past, I guess 5 years really does wipe out my memory but Armin, there's something about you, I cannot get you out of my head, ok? It's like torture. Please Armin, I want to get to know you." I tried to say that in the most nonchalant way I could but it was a little difficult since my heart had an abnormal feeling.

Armin's POV

I was confused, what game was she playing. This wasn't like the Annie Leonhardt I use to know, I guess five years changes a person as well.

"Why?" I asked in a concern matter

"Because, I feel like I can relate to you" she softly whispered.


End file.
